


Angry because

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Gen, Sad, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, chloe x lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Mom, is Lucifer okay? We haven't seen him since you were at the hospital.”What she was supposed to tell her daughter?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trixie and the fact the he left || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/157661944898/thank-you-for-your-quick-reply-how-about)

“Mom, is Lucifer okay? We haven't seen him since you were at the hospital.”  
  
What she was supposed to tell her daughter? That he left them? Left her? That he ran away because people never change? That he ran away before that thing between them even started? That he was a coward and didn't even have the courage to tell her that he didn't want to start a thing? That he seemed to care about her but that was a lie? Even if he never lies, as he says.  
Chloe couldn't reply. She really didn't know what to say. Trixie was so attached to Lucifer and telling her the truth wasn't an option.  
She didn't want to lie but at the same time she didn't want to hurt her girl.  
  
“He needs to take care of few things, you know, for his club.” She said caressing Trixie's arm.  
  
“Will he be out for a long time? He didn't say goodbye.”  
  
“I don't know. I think quite a bit, Monkey.”  
And he should stay away for real because she won't be able to stop herself from killing him if she ever found him in front of her again.  
He didn't reply to her calls, to her messages. He just covered his stuff with white clothes and went away. Not a word, not a letter, not a goodbye.  
  
“I miss him too, mommy.”  
  
But she didn't miss him, not at the moment.  
She wasn't sad. She was angry.  
Angry because she felt betrayed.  
Angry because, despite their moments, they were friends and friends don't disappear in a matter of two hours.  
Angry because once again she put trust in the wrong person.  
Angry because he went through hell to find that antiserum.  
  
Angry because she was lying to herself.  
  
Angry because, despite all, she was missing him too.


End file.
